Let Sleeping Potions Die
by Little-dhamphir
Summary: How does Snape's past affect Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts? This is a snape/Harry fanfiction story that DOES have a torture scene involving Harry. Rated M for a reason. Please R&R as it helps me improve this story. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I just wanted to write a short story that focused more on Snape's actions that helped change the course of Harry's life. I have always enjoyed how J.K. Rowling weaved the two men's pasts together that helped create the wonderful Harry Potter books. Hopefully my short story wont change the way she wrote her books to much. I tried to keep the characters as true as possible while adding a twist of my own. However, my writing style is completely different from J.K Rowling. I trying write in a mixure of first and third person views as I write the future chapters you will be reading soon.

So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of the story.

LD

The October evening came relatively quickly as the cool afternoon air turned cold as soon as the sun had set for the day. There was a hint of a chill in the air that signaled an early snow was on its way before Halloween this year. All around the castle, lanterns suddenly went alight allowing the students of Hogwarts to freely move around the vast castle amidst the chilly evening shadows kept at bay. Aromatic wisps of food filled the surrounding hallways that merged to meet the Great Hall whilst chattering students could be heard in the distance as students gathered for their evening meal that Monday evening.

It was a week before Halloween and the first message about the Hogsmeade village visit had been posted in all common rooms in the early morning hours on this day. Since Halloween would fall on a Monday this year, Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best to give the students an extended weekend for once. This had never happened before and the students were all very excited at Hogwarts. There would also be a Quidditch match in the morning before many students left for Hogemeade to enjoy the remainder of the day until the annual Halloween Feast began.

The library slowly began to get louder as students passed by its open doors. Madam Pince swiftly stood up in her office to go and shut the grand doors that marked the entrance to her precious library. There were students in there still trying to complete some of their work. It was here that the Gryffindor trio could be found.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to finish some of their research in the library at half past seven. The three Gryffindors became more and more frustrated as time passed. It was past time for the start of the evening meal. Ron threw his book down in frustration and sighed. Off in the distance, he could hear faint sounds as students happily conversed over dinner that was now halfway finished.

Harry on the other hand was very anxious about his detention this evening with Snape. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about detentions with Professor Snape simply because Snape always made him clean the dirty cauldrons without magic when the greasy haired teacher was the potions professor. Now, Professor Snape had gotten the post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and there was no telling what his detentions would be like. It wasn't like Harry tried to get into trouble either. His afternoon went rather well up until the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson began.

Harry and Ron decided that it would be best to help Hermione try and find some information on the half blood prince. The two boys felt that if they could find a book that talked about him, then maybe Hermione would become more comfortable about Harry using his old potions book. However, all the history texts about famous potions masters revealed nothing of the mysterious man. This helped further Hermione's distrust of the so called Half-Blood Prince.

Ron looked at his watch with a grimace on his face. "Hermione, we've been here for hours and still have not found any information about a half blood prince! Dinner is almost over. Let's just go eat!" he whined. Ron's stomach growled in response to his comment as if it too was in agreement that Hermione was being a bit ridiculous with trying to find research on the half blood prince when there was warm food waiting for them in the heart of the castle.

"Fine! We'll go eat." Hermione huffed. "It's not like I'm trying to force you to stay here against your will." she replied sarcastically.

Harry and Ron looked at each other while Hermione was in the process of slamming her books shut. They knew she was in a bad mood. It was best not to anger her much as she was stressed out about her other activities that she was doing around the school when she wasn't in class. They wondered how she managed to stay sane after all these years with her heavy school workload. Ron and Harry gathered their things in turn to head towards the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione left them behind in an attempt to find them all a spot to eat.

Harry and Ron were half way to the great hall when Harry stopped suddenly. "Crap!" Harry said rather loudly, causing Ron to jump. "I forgot my book up at the Library."

"Bloody hell Harry. You scared me there for a moment." Ron replied. "I wasn't expecting you to half yell like that!" It looked like Ron had wanted to put his hand over his heart, but never made a move to do it. Harry glanced at his friend, studied him for a quick moment before dropping the subject. Ron wouldn't have elaborated anyways as to how Harry's comment suddenly scared him like that if Harry asked.

"Sorry." He mumbled back. "I'll meet you and Hermione in the Great Hall as soon as I get my book. Save me a plate of dinner?"

"Sure thing. I'll let Hermione know where you went." Ron replied, half glancing at his watch. "You'd better hurry mate. You got less than twenty minutes to eat your meal before you head up to Professor Snape's classroom for detention."

Harry knew that Ron would try to wait as long as he could for his best mate to arrive at the dinner table before he would start to scarf down his own dinner for the evening. Hermione would look at Ron with slightly narrowed eyes before beginning her own meal as well. Harry knew it would be best to hurry back to the Great Hall as quickly as possible.

Harry didn't want to be late for detention this evening. He felt it was unfair that he was being punished because Malfoy could not look where he was going before tripping over Harry's bag that was on the floor beside Harry's desk. Snape however, did not listen to Harry as harry tried to explain that his bookbag was placed right beside his desk and out of the main aisle between the desks. Snape practically blamed him for trying to trip young Mr. Malfoy. He gave Harry detention. His reason, that no student should leave their stuff lying all over the place like they owned the placed. As a result, he would serve detention with the fuming professor that same evening at eight pm.

Harry thought about the days' events as he turned on his heels and half ran back up the stone steps to where the library was. Harry did not pay any attention to his surroundings or he would have noticed he was being followed by Malfoy and his personal posse: Crabbe and Goyle.

Upon his arrival to the Library wing, Harry quickly hurried inside. As quietly as possible, we went to the spot that the trio was using minutes ago. Lying there was his potions book that he carelessly left behind. He knew he had to be more careful with where he laid his things. Madam Pince hated untidiness in her own library.

Harry rushed back down the hallway that led from the library. Five minutes had already passed. As harry turned the corner to walk/run to the steps that would take him to the great hall, he was unable to quickly move out of the way of the fist that connected to his face; knocking his glasses of his face while his eyes showed fury. Malfoy and his gang smiled maliciously at Harry who was now being cornered by the angry trio.


	2. Chapter 2

Aww. According to my story stats, I had many visit my story and only one reviewed it. Was it really that bad? At least one chose to favorite the story while two others elected for story alerts. Kudos to them for listening to my directions earlier.

Anyways, here is the second chapter for you to read. _**REMEMBER: YOU NEED TO FAVORITE THIS STORY OR ADD IT TO YOUR ALERTS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**_ Once chapter three gets published, I am changing the story rating from T to M. Beware for you have been warned.

As far as I am now aware, this story will only have ten chapters.

Without further-a-do, here is chapter 2:

- LD

* * *

"Potter!" Hissed Malfoy. "What a nice surprise it is to see you." He told Harry as Harry glared back at Malfoy and his two "partners".

Harry quickly bent down to pick up his glasses off the ground before Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle could step on them. Luckily, Harry's glasses did not break when they fell to the floor.

Draco paused for a moment. It was as if he was deciding on what words he should speak next. "You know Potter, I have a bone to pick with you. You see, because of you and that filthy little mudblood you call your friend, my father is currently rotting away in Azkaban!"

Harry was livid towards Malfoy. However, he was able to control his temper and spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Don't you dare call Hermione that again!"

Malfoy was about to take a step back due to Harry's calm threat when Harry's fist suddenly snaked out. Harry punched Malfoy in the nose before Malfoy could suspect it. Harry's anger was the force that Harry needed to hear the satisfying crunch when his fist connected with the soft hyaline cartilage in Draco's nose.

Draco howled in pain as blood gushed from his nose. Quickly, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry and pinned his arms forcefully (and rather painfully) behind the Gryffindor so that he would be unable to reach his wand to defend himself.

Suddenly, Harry was quickly pushed towards the floor. This time the glasses did break when they made contact on the stone cold floor as the two Slytherins effectively pinned him down.

Harry tried to get free from the ground, but the situation was hopeless. He was now at the three Slytherins mercy and wondering what they were going to do to him next now that he broke Malfoy's nose.

As soon as harry finished his thought, Goyle looked up from his crouched place and spoke to Malfoy.

"Draco. Go back to the common room and have Pansy check out your nose. She has a strange affinity for healing. We can take care of Potter for you instead." Goyle sneered while Crabbe nodded silently in agreement. Together, the two massive teens picked Potter up so that Harry would be facing Malfoy once again. Malfoy had his wand drawn and looked t be contemplating on what jinx or spell he should use as a means to teach the Gryffindor a lesson.

Malfoy ended up sending a silent body bind curse towards Potter so that Harry would be unable to escape from Crabbe and Goyle before they could teach Harry a lesson. Draco felt confident that Harry would get what he deserved. He knew he would wait anxiously to hear all about what would happen once Harry was properly punished by his two favorite followers.

For now, Malfoy was happy to get his nose fixed sooner rather than later. Pansy did have a knack for healing. Once his nose was healed, he would head up towards the Room of Requirement so that he could finish working on the Vanishing Cabinet that needed to be fixed. As soon as Draco turned to walk in the opposite direction, a distant thought crossed his mind about a particular mudblood breaking his nose a few years back. Anger flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before nodding his farewell to his two friends.

Harry knew he was in deep shit and instantly regretted having satisfaction in punching Draco's nose. But what else could he have done in this situation? He was quickly ganged up on with no means of escape. So, what better way to try to escape than to punch the leader in the nose when said leader had viciously insulted his close friend. How very wrong Harry was in regards to that particular thought.

Off in the distance, the three boys heard voices coming down the empty hallway. They all knew that dinner was now finished and that the students would be heading towards their dorms so that they could go to bed later. The teachers would go patrolling later so that they could catch those who were still out of their beds.

"Crabbe, what should we do with potter?!"

"Why not torture him some? The Dark Lord does not want him killed. Not yet anyways. Let's give Potter a taste of what the Dark Lord will do to him when he catches up with him later on." For an idiot, Harry thought to himself, Crabbe was a lot smarter than he looked. No wonder Draco kept a firm hold on his own little followers.

"What a brilliant idea Crabbe! Shall we let Potter experience one of the unforgivable curses right now? I think it's time that Harry ought to know how the other two feel when properly used." Goyle spoke quickly and rather eagerly as the voices started to get louder in the two boys started moving in the opposite direction of the voices. Harry was pushed forward with each step that made his arms hurt even more.

"No!" Crabbe hissed. "If we want to do it effectively, we need to find a quiet place where no one can bother us."

Crabbe thought silently for a moment. He ignored the small grunts coming from the pained Gryffindor who continued to struggle futilely in his strong grasp. "How about the Room of Requirement? We have a genuine need for it and it should transform into a room that we can use where no one will be able to hear him scream."

If Harry was not scared before, he was now. Harry prayed to himself that they would run into a prefect or a teacher before they reached the room of requirement. Would the room indeed transform if it granted them permission to use it as a torture room?

Harry had always felt safe in the Room of Requirement. It took Umbridge almost a year to get into the room of requirement and that was only by a mistake with the help of a particular snitch.

It seemed like no time at all when the trio reached the hidden entrance to the room of requirement itself. Harry let out a cry of shock when Harry saw the room indeed transform part of the wall to expose its door. Where were the blasted teachers at that were supposed to be ushering the students back to their dorm rooms before curfew?! Better yet, where was Harry's friends? Surely someone knew that he wasn't where he should have been at this time of the evening. Heck, He would gladly endure Snape's wrath ten times over if someone would find him. A distant thought reminded him that his detention with Snape began some time ago.

The room apparently had no morals and only did what it was supposed to do once the door fully materialized in front of the three boys. It revealed itself so that Crabbe and Goyle could carry out their vengeance on the Gryffindor. This was going to be a long, painful night for poor Harry. He only hoped he could find some relief somewhere in all this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was roughly shoved into an empty chair that was centered within the expansive room. The walls had mirrors on it just like it did last year when Dumbledore's Army used it for self-defense lessons. Off the center was a table with items on it however, Harry could not see what the items were due to a black cotton sheet that lay resting on top of the items.

Crabbe and Goyle stood and marveled at the "beauty" of the room. It was simplistic, yet dramatic. The one being tortured would be able to see what would happen to them before it happened - unless blindfolded. The torturers on the other hand would be able to see their victim's reactions at any give time. It was a blessed nightmare.

Crabbe pulled out his wand and pushed it into Harry's neck. This made Harry want to choke some.

"Goyle, why don't you go over to the table and see what presents the room of requirement has provided for us this evening. I have a feeling WE will be in for a treat."

Silently Goyle crossed over to the table and lifted the long, cotton sheet with a sharp tug. He dropped the sheet onto the floor near the table. There was no further need for it that he could see and left it discarded there. Looking at the items on the table, he scanned the collection while thinking of ways to put each item to use.

There was seven objects in all ranging from common muggle items like lemon wedges and blunt hammers to wizarding items like cursed wands created specifically from the blood of a dragon who has only known pain and misery to cursed blades of varying shapes and sizes. This was a decent collection. Goyle never really thought of lemon wedges being a form of torture but now saw how useful it could be. He picked up the hammer. It was going to be the first item to use tonight while cackling maniacally.

Crabbe back off as soon as Goyle walked towards the location where Harry forcibly sat while maintaining a defensive wand position on Harry. One glance at the gryffindor showed that he was furious about the predicament he was currently facing. Crabbe's mouth twisted into a grin as Goyle pulled back his arm that held the hammer. In one swift motion the blunt edge of the hammer connected with Harry's upper right leg and all the occupants heard was a whistling noise muffled by a crunching noise before being followed by an agonized wail.

* * *

The slytherin common room was bathed in swatches of green and black. It was late in the evening for it was after 11pm on a school night. Many of the younger students had gone to bed and the older ones were lounging around on the sofas or chairs nearby the burning fireplace. Over in the far corner - away from the fire place sat two sixth year students. These students were none other than the disgraced Malfoy boy and miss Parkinson. the reason they sat so far away from the warmth of the fire was to avoid unwanted ears from listening in on their conversations.

Thirty minutes previously, miss Parkinson had snapped Malfoy's nose back into place using a simple spell. Then she followed up with a blood removal spell to clear the dried blood on Draco's face and clothing. All that remained from Draco's unfortunate experience was a colorful mosaic of bruises ranging from purple to dark blue to black all around the nose and on the cheekbones some.

"-Draco, you do know that you aren't alone. You have friends that could help you carry out the deed the Dark Lord has assigned you. Whatever it is, we can help. All you need to do is only ask."

"Pansy, the dark lord was very specific about my assignment. I am to complete it alone. Any help would violate his orders and I would be punished severely. I do to want to be punished. I want ne dark lord to see that he can trust the Malfoy family. Our honor depends on it."

Draco placed his head in his hands. He pulled his knees up and sat almost in a fetal-like position. He had never felt so alone before and that concept had terrified him. He was used to be the proud, dominate Slytherin who got whatever he wanted due to his family's lineage.

Now, he mothermother no longer sent him sweets and hardly ever wrote to him. The ministry was intercepting their letters and reading them. His life got turned on its head and seemed to rear its ugly side. It was too much of a risk for Narcissa to write to her son - and vice versa. Draco's father was still in Azkaban which only made matters worse for the young boy. Draco no longer strutted around the school hallways. His grades dropped quickly as well.

"- and what of potter, Draco? How do you plan on getting back at him for breaking your nose?"

"I left it to Crabbe and Goyle." Draco shrugged in a nonchalant manner as he raised his head from his lap and looked at Pansy again. "I told them to use whatever means necessary to make him pay. I wouldn't doubt the try are using the cruciatus on him as we speak."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Pansy! Draco and Pansy paused for a moment and met the eyes of several of their classmates before Pansy turned on her famous sneer. Their fellow slytherin's looked away as quickly as they had looked at the soon-to-be the next cute slytherin couple.

"Have you even thought what the reprocussions might be should they get caught?! Hell, I would be in trouble by association of fixing our nose alone. How does torturing potter affect the task the dark lord assigned you should you be expelled?" pansy hissed quietly. You could tell by her face that she was fuming quietly, her fingers tense at the response of her sudden outrage.

"it wouldn't!" hissed Draco. "Crabbe and Goyle are not the brightest bunch to walk this wretched castle. And who are you to judge my friends when you've been hanging around those know-it-all ravenclaw freaks! You might as well join that house you filthy little half-blood. (AN: I know Pansy is full blooded, but for this fiction's purpose she has a mother who was a confirmed muggle born and a pure-blooded father who did serve the dark lord at one point.)

"For your information draco, I've only hung around the "know-it-alls'' so that I could get ahead of my classes and leave this wretched school early. I to wish to serve the dark lord and would like to do it when I'm not in school."

Pansy did something that surprised half the Slytherins in the common room: she took a swing at Draco's nose due to him insulting her mother.

A smile crept on Pansy's face when she heard he sickening crunch that told her Draco's nose had been indeed broken a second time that evening. Right after she punched Draco she sent a silent hex at him that would prevent his nose from ever properly healing again before storming out of the common room.

Her final form of revenge was going to be informing professor snape what had happened to potter. At least then, when Draco saw that Harry had gotten better more quickly, Draco would get angrier by association to Potter's shortened healing time. Pansy was not about to allow Malfoy insult her mother again. Not when her mom had died while giving birth to pansy so many years ago.

* * *

AN: wow! I can't believe that it has been over a month since I last posted a chapter to this story. Don't worry though, I do plan on finishing it, I just have been busy. It didn't help that I did not get into a mood of writing out part of Harry's torture scene, I am a rather sweet person and I had to watch/read a lot of torture scenes (as well as research on different types of torture) just to write a paragraph or two of it.

I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter and I hope that it was worth the wait in the end. Please R&R so that I may know if I am doing a decent job or not.

Thanks!

- Little-Dhamphir


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Just wanted to post the next chapter to the story. Can you believe that it is almost halfway written now! Wow. I don't think I have ever gotten this far in my writings before. Most of the time, the plot has barely begun before I stop writing. I didn't expect to get to get another chapter written so soon either.

I tried to go more into Pansy's new past and how she became a half-blood. Hopefully I stayed close to how JK Rowling wrote the world of Harry potter and the rules that govern it while adding my own spin to the fanfiction world. This story also sums up Harry's torture as a whole.

Please R&R so that way I can improve any confusing parts of the story. Close to 200 people read the story within a two day period and only one person reviewed. :/

-Little Dhamphir

* * *

Harry spat blood out of his mouth, a feat that was hard to accomplish when one was lying on the floor; twitching occasionally.

"have you had enough Potter?!" Crabbe sneered.

Harry was bleeding in lots of places. The worst injury seemed to be his nose - it was broken in several places and appeared almost crushed. Harry could only breath through his mouth.

Earlier in the evening, Crabbe and Goyle took turns practicing the cruciatus curse on Harry. It seemed fitting at the time to use Harry as a guinea pig so that the two teenagers could improve their technique and make it more effective once war had finally commensed. For Harry, the curse did not hurt as badly when Lord Voldemort had used it on him two years ago. Budart he dark lord did not subject him to prolonged periods of time under the curse like Crabbe and Goyle did.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a slap across his face.

"come back to us Potter!" someone spoke aloud.

Harry looked up from the floor through half-lidded eyes. He saw that the cursed wand was pointed at him once more. He didn't care to look any higher than that to see who was holding it at this point. Then he heard a spell and shuddered at they was about to happen.

"Imperio" Goyle spoke aloud.

Instantly, Harry's eyes clouded over, to weak to fight the curse after the injuries he obtained in what felt like was the last hour or so.

"Sit up Potter." Harry sat up slowly, looking up at Goyle. It was a feat in of his own what with the broken thigh and all while waiting for the next bit of instructions.

Crabbe approached Harry, holding a razor blade in his hand.

"Here Potter! Take this." As soon as Harry took the razor blade from Crabbe Goyle spoke up.

"Cut yourself Potter, three times on each arm. Make the cuts fairly deep and rough."

Harry now struggled to not follow through with those particular instructions. His hand that held the blade shook violently. Crabbe and Goyle hesitated for a moment for they were afraid that Harry might be strong enough to resist this particular curse despite the obvious injuries he sported.

"now Harry" Goyle put all the authority he could muster into his voice and thought or nothing but making the spell stronger. Harry was unable to fight the spell and proceeded to make the first cut on his left arm. Blood welled up at the site of the cut. The blood spilled over the arm and began to form a pool around him. He quietly gasped aloud and tried to resist thespell once more. The spell was too strong for him to fight in his weakened state and gave up trying. Once the first cut was finished, he made two more slices on his left arm before proceeding to his right arm.

Once the cuts had been made, Crabbe took the bloodied blade away from Harry.

"Good boy Potter. Now do one more thing for me." Spoke Goyle in a sweet voice. Crabbe presented Harry with two lemon wedges. "Rub each wedge into an arm for me."

Harry didn't bother fighting the curse at this point. All he knew was that he hurt all over and the beatings the Slytherin teens gave him did not help any either. He proceeded to rub the first lemon wedge on his right arm. It hurt, but Harry felt numb. He finally was able to detach himself for the pain. When the first lemon wedge had been used up, he completed the same process with the second lemon wedge on his left arm.

After anorther few minutes of rubbing the lemon wedge in his arm, Goyle told him to stop. Harry dropped the wedge. He wasn't prepared for the short knife blade that slid into his stomach not a moment after the lemon wedge has bounced off the floor.

He screamed out loud as he was held in place. Goyle ended the Imperious curse sometime around then and held Harry in place. Crabbe pulled the cursed blade out of Harry's stomach and kicked him once more. Harry fell over with a tear stained face. His glasses fell off around this time, causing everything to become a blur. He wished for death at this moment. He wanted this pain and suffering to end. Harry felt anger like he had never felt before, but he also felt broken. With a bitter thought, he wondered how the rest of the wizarding world would think if they could see him now. He couldn't sit up and panted on hard old hard floor.

As if things couldn't get much worse, Harry's head was turned upwards enough so that a potion could be poured down his throat. It was a thick potion that almost tasted like water. This potion also seemed to move on it own as it flowed down Harry's throat. It waheal most as if the potion knew where the human stomach was located. Harry choked and gasped for breath. Breath however did not come before Harry had finally and mercifully passed out from the pain.

* * *

Pansy was furious and shook with rage. She never told anyone about her mothers lineage excrept Draco two years ago. She would be shunned by her own house if her fellow housemates found out that her mother was actually a Ravenclaw. She stormed down the hallways - going to the one teacher who she might have the best chance of convincing of her innocence in the huge mess surrounding potter's predicament: Professor Snape.

As she walked, she thought of her mother and the one picture she had of her. She always left the photo at home for she didn't not want any of her house mates from discovering the picture of her mom lounging by the lake at Hogwarts with her fellow ravenclaw friends. He mother appeared to be in her fourth year of Hogwarts when the photo was taken. A lone tear fell down her face but was quickly wiped away.

Pansy wasn't to familiar with the details as to what happened the night she was she knew was that her mom and dad were both drunk and went to a school to be trained in advanced wizarding studies. They partied, went back to her mother's dorm room and had sex for an hour or two before her mom kicked her dad out of the dorm room so that her roommate would not walk in on the sex. After that night, neither acknowledged what had happened.

Three months later, Pansy's mom told her dad that she was pregnant but wanted to keep the child's father a secret in response to the first great wizarding war having ended a few months ago. Many wizards were biased and felt that all the witches and wizards who belonged to the house of slytherin should have their wands broken or imprisoned for the actions caused by the first war. Not to mention that it was practically a crime for a muggle born to have sexual intercourse with a pure-blooded slytherin.

It was this decision that her father never watched Pansy's mom's belly grow as the weeks passed. He did however send money from time to time to help pay for the healer's medical bills as well as send various baby items like clothes and bottles.

Naturally, Pansy's mom never told anyone but the healer who cared for the young Pansy whilst she was in her mother's womb. When the time came for Pansy to be born, her mom suffered from the effects of heavy bleeding resulting from childbirth. She went into cardiac arrest from the rapid blood loss and died a few minutes after pansy was born.

The healer sent an owl to Pansy's dad, teling him the news of the unfortunate events surrounding little Pansy's birth. Pansy's father couldn't put his only daughter in the orphanage and collected her the next morning and raised his infant daughter on his own.

At the age of eight, little Pansy got to experience what it felt like to grow up with a mother when her father married his childhood sweetheart from his days back at Hogwarts. Her step-mom was unable to carry a child of her own but it never stopped Clarisse from loving Pansy as a child of her own. Pansy did not mind this for Clarisse was sweet (despite being stern) and the two understood just what it was like not lose their mothers at birth.

When pansy was in her fourth year, Draco caught her out of bed one evening. He consoled her - and pressed her - to find out what had happened to make her cry so early in the morning. She told him that Clarisse was not her real mother. She told him that night her dad and her mom made love and how her mom had passed away. The only thing she didn't tell him was that her mom was a ravenclaw.

When Draco asked Pansy to describe her mother, all she told him was that her mother was a muggle-born whose favorite colors were blue and green.

Pansy was pulled from her thoughts once she approached the classroom that housed Professor Snape's office. Sooner than she thought was possible, her mood became furious once more. Without pause, she slammed open the closed door and stormed into the classroom rather loudly. Snape would probably have her head for disturbing him this late in the evening, but she did not care. She needed to help Harry for the dark lord had clearly told his followers that the boy was not to be harmed until the time was right. The dark lord was going to be livid once he discovered that his opponent would not be well enough soon for the upcoming task that would occurring in a few weeks time.

* * *

Harry came to on a cold floor. Looking around he saw that he was in a hallway. He tried calling out but his blood choked him, preventing words from being said. He panted with each breath he took as he thought of nothing but the pain he was feeling. Blissful thoughts of death crossed his mind once more. He was tired and wished that he was not the Chosen One. He relished in the ability to escape the pain and the occasional twitch that still wracked his body. Darkness swam in front of his eyes. Fate was cruel though, they prevented him from passing out.

As he retreated into his own mind he thought of how death was coming for him. He couldn't move and knew the pools of blood increased in volume around him. He thought of his parents and his godfather Sirius. A faint hint of a smile formed formed on his face.

Things slowly became momentarily clear once he heard voices as he was brought out of his thoughts. Then he saw the face of someone he knew he should hate however Harry cold care less about his relationship with the man. Relief came knowing he had been found at last.

With as much strength and force as he could summon, Harry choked out one word: "Professor."


End file.
